


Unanswered

by in_the_bottle



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Answer to <a href="http://voyager-week.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://voyager-week.livejournal.com/"><b>voyager_week</b></a> challenge #52: Question. Just a drabble, something to start off with to get me back in the mood of writing. Not beta'd, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to [](http://voyager-week.livejournal.com/profile)[**voyager_week**](http://voyager-week.livejournal.com/) challenge #52: Question. Just a drabble, something to start off with to get me back in the mood of writing. Not beta'd, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know.

Daddy, why is the sky blue?

Dad, why don't you smile anymore?

Father, why can't you understand?

Admiral, when would it be best for me to drop by to collect a few things?

_"My son is dead."_

"Fuck you, too, Owen."

Did he hope, like Harry's parents? Was he relieved, that the prodigal son was finally gone for good. Or was he unconcerned, as always?

So much easier if it was the last, the fact that he had sent a message probably means that was out of the equation.

The message: unsalvageable; yet I couldn't stop dwelling on it, questioning.

The End


End file.
